<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Premonitions by ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238594">Premonitions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies/pseuds/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies'>ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Smut, #hot hot smut, #i will die on this hill, #sorry not sorry, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies/pseuds/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven/Jason Todd, Raven/Red X (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Premonitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>A loud yell jolted her awake, her body slick with sweat. Raven jumped out of bed, barely awake and yet battle ready, only to find that she wasn't being attacked. The awful noise had instead come from her lover, motionless in the bed she had left moments ago, wrapped in the sea of blankets she kept in her freezing room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her hand slid carefully along the planes of his naked chest. Jason's skin was on fire, almost too painful for her to touch. She watched with concern as his face contorted into a mask of pain and anguish. Cautiously, she placed a kiss atop his head, knowing that if she tried to wake him he could become violent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unfortunately, they had to ride out his nightmares together. They didn't often get this violent, but when they did she knew they were awful. She laid in bed next to him, pulling his naked body against hers as she tried to comfort him in any way she could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly, her eyes were met with bright green, and before she could register what was happening she was on her back, pinned into the mattress. Blinking, Raven waited calmly for the delirious man above her to make a move. Jason drank her body in carefully, his eyes slightly deranged. Moments of silence passed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You were dead." His sleep addled voice was quiet, confused. Her heart ached, like it always ached when he had his awful nightmares. She always wished she could take away his pain. This big, rough, angry man that everyone thought was an asshole. But really, he was the most wonderful person she had ever met.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No." She kissed his wrist, breathing in the smell of his skin. "I'm right here. I'm alive." Something wet hit her face in the dark, and it took her a moment to realize that he was crying. She rolled out from under him, crushing his head to her chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You were dead. I'd lost you." He was sobbing now, his body shaking against her petite form. "That was the most terrifying dream I've ever had. I don't want to think about what I would do if I lost you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm alive." Her mouth found the juncture between his neck and shoulder and he let himself melt into her. He pulled her head away from him, meeting her gaze and holding it for as long as he could. His green eyes smoldered, making her shiver.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The fear had dissipated, now replaced by another emotion. Hunger. Raven's breath caught as Jason's mouth dipped towards hers, capturing her lips and sealing her to him. She could feel everything in his kisses, one of the things she loved most about him. She felt as though she was being taken apart , coming undone with the force of his passion. And yet she was being put back together, atom by atom, stitched together by his love.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Prove it." He unsealed them, a wickedness in his eyes that brought a rush of heat between her legs.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>